monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Draghar
Draghar's the muscle to Zeighar's brain, and he doesn't mind not being the one in the spotlight. He loves the dirty work and he never asks questions about it. He tortures Zeighar's enemies until they give him what he wants. Some call Draghar the White-Winged Devil. Quiet but deadly. Role: Attacker/Curser __TOC__ Overview Draghar was released during the Dragon Awakening Maze event together with Zeighar. He is an attacker whose strength comes in his powerful tortures like Curse, Bleed, Nightmares, and Sunburn. He has an almost guaranteed denial skill with PER + Trait Disable and Stun in one move; He can also AoE Trait Disable and Daze, Heal and Regenerate, and even increase his damage output with Double Damage and Evasion. Overall he is a strong competitor in the Dragon book and monster in general. Pros: *Great stats and trait *Many AoE DoT moves (Sunburn, Curse, Nightmares, Bleed) *AoE Trait Disabled + Daze *Self Double Damage + Evasion + Sunburn *PER + Trait Disabled + Stun, which is basically a guaranteed Stun *Self 25% heal + Team Life Regen *Has a Magic skill as a Light monster *Extremely versatile (curser, attacker, and can support) Cons: *Low damage skills despite having a great power stat *High cooldowns on best moves * *''Flight to the Sun'' gives Draghar Sunburn Recommended Moveset Zeighar's Enforcer (Curser) *Mark Of Zeighar (AoE 40 Magic dmg + Curse, 27s, 2 CD) *Blinding Flares / Essence Devour / Great Effort (Flares for AoE 35 Light dmg + Guard Down + Sunburn, 22s, 3 CD) / (Devour for AoE 35 Special dmg + Trait Disabled + Daze, 33s, 3 CD) / (Effort for self 25% Heal + Team Regeneration, 16s, 2 CD) *Fuse Radar (50 Special dmg + PER + Trait Disabled + Stun, 33s, 2 CD) *Undead Dragon (AoE 30 Special dmg + Bleed + Nightmares, 25s, 2 CD) Choose Blinding Flares if you want to have a skill that can reapply Sunburn and guarantee you land every single attack. Choose Essence Devour ''if you want Draghar to get rid of annoying traits and cause the enemies to have a hard time landing attacks, since Daze and Sunburn from his SC will significantly lower the opponents' accuracy. Choose ''Great Effort, if you want Draghar to have a little more variety to his moveset and actually be able to sustain himself and his team. Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Nishant's Sword; Nabuline's Trap, Mantis Claws Trap Nishant's Sword is the best option for Draghar with the Curser moveset because his skill Undead Dragon applies Nightmares to all targets and can trigger the relic. Deadly Dragon (Attacker) *Mark Of Zeighar *Blinding Flares *Fuse Radar *Flight to the Sun (Self Double Damage + Evasion + Sunburn, 26s, 1 CD) Blinding Flares is a must-have in this moveset because it applies Guard Down to all enemies. This combos great with Flight to the Sun because Draghar won't miss from the Sunburn accuracy drop due to Guard Down. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword; Taiga's Trap Counters *Due to his element, Draghar is weak to Metal monsters. Good attackers like Makugan and Zizania can take him down. *Since Draghar is a dragon, monsters with Dragon Hater, such as Talany and Wyrmlad, can deal triple damage against him. *Warmaster Babari, Warmaster Zahra, and Olnir, who all have Torture Immunity, can stop his main way of attacking and a chance for your allies to finish him off. *NER monsters can remove all the negative effects that Draghar spreads around. *Area Dodge monsters, like Hornet, combined with a Taunt monster, like Eisul, can hurt Draghar's skill Fuse Radar. Draghar's Fuse Radar will be soaked up by the Taunt monster and the Area Dodge monster will be safe. Category:Light monsters Category:Hardened Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Lida book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Winged book Category:Dragon book Category:Causes Curse Category:Status Caster Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Attacker Category:Evasion Category:Curser Category:Causes Stun